Realizations
by Rocker-Chick-12345
Summary: When Bella and Jasper are alone, they realize something that will change their lives forever. Jasper/Bella. //COMPLETE//


**I have no idea why, but I've been having a craving to write a BellaxJasper fic.**

**Summary:When Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Carlise, and Esme go hunting. It's just Bella and Jasper. When Bella trips, something unexpected happens. Sorry to all the Edward/Bella, and Jasper/Alice fans.  
**

**Disclaimer:Don't own Twilight. *Pouts***

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

Everyone left about a half an hour ago, leaving me with Jasper. Who-for an unknown reason-has been avoiding me. Is it because of my emotions? The way I feel nowadays?

Things have seemed off with Edward, I mean, he's still the same, I've changed. I just don't get that same spark I used to when he kisses me. It's like kissing my brother, and the way we kiss, that gets kind of awkward.

"Jazz, why have you been avoiding me? Do you need to hunt? Because if you do, you're free to go, I can just go to Charlie's." I said, sitting down beside him on the couch.

"Why don't you love Edward anymore?" He blurted out, not answering my question. "What do you mean? O-of course I love Edward." I said, and for some reason, it felt like I was lying.

"Then how come every time he kisses you, disgust flows throughout your body?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at me. "It does? B-but.." I trailed off, realizing he was right.

"Yes, and every time he stops, you feel immensely relieved." He said, his liquid gold eyes staring into my soul. "Well, how come you try to avoid kissing Alice as much as possible?" I asked, causing his eyes to widen.

"I-I do not." He said, crossing his arms. Wow, I've never heard a vampire stutter before, especially Jasper. "Yes you do, every time she hugs you even, your entire body stiffens." I said, raising my eyebrows at him now.

"T-that's not true." He said, looking unsure. "Uh-huh, yeah sure. Well, when you decide to tell the truth, I'll be in your study." I said, walking off. (A/N: I have no idea if Jasper even has a study, I just thought it would be weird if she said his bedroom.)

I've never been in Jasper's study before, so he can probably feel my excitement, what? I'm bored. "Dang." I muttered quietly, it was filled with books. It looked like one of those really big public libraries all stuffed into one room, it even had one of those ladders to get to the top shelf.

Well, Jasper probably won't come up here, so what the heck? I thought to myself, climbing up the ladder. I pushed against the shelf, causing the ladder to slide over the wall. I started giggling like an idiot, as I went back and forth.

"Having fun?" Jasper chuckled, causing me to fall. I braced myself for the impact, but felt cold, strong arms catch me. "I didn't mean to scare you Bella, are you OK?" He asked frantically, as I opened my eyes.

Our faces were inches apart, and I could feel his breath on my face. "Y-yeah I'm OK." I said, he closed his eyes as my words caused my breath to blow in his face.

I blushed furiously, but for what reason? When he opened his eyes, they were an even more beautiful gold then they were before, more beautiful then I've ever seen in Edward's eyes.

Our faces inched closer together, and soon we were kissing. His lips molded to mine perfectly, as if they were made for each other. And I felt that spark, the spark I used to feel with Edward.

He set me back on my feet, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I soon had to break the kiss, because I was in desperate need of air.

He laid his forehead against mine, as he breathed the unnecessary air. "Bella, I think I know why I've been avoiding Alice now." He said, placing a small kiss on my lips.

"And I think I know why I don't love Edward anymore." I said, as I pulled him into a kiss once more. "I'm in love with you Bella." He said between kisses, tangling his hands in my hair. "I'm in love with you to." I said, sparks bursting throughout me.

* * *

**Well, that was it. Hope you liked it.**

**I always thought Bella/Jasper was a good couple.**

**Please review.  
**


End file.
